A Gamer's World
by Midnight Illumination
Summary: Rin, the last puzzle piece. She is all we need left, until we obtain ultimate power. Once we have her under our wings, we will have her destroy everything she loves. Starting with the biggest obstacle we have to face; her brother.
1. Chapter 1

_Mother… This word rings an endless loop in my head. How dear this word is to others, yet to me it is nothing but mere trash. Though it's the one who made me; I can't think positively of her, that rat. Never the less, I always ramble on how much I can't stand her to myself. My father however, he loved her and me. I was a remarkable sight to him; an excellent creation-his creation. A splendid introduction of beauty to the world, but…but…_

_It doesn't matter anymore…_

* * *

><p>"Come on Len! Let's explore the Acrobites Cavern! Wow! these graphics are beautiful; your hair looks marvellous underneath the sun! The Sun, the Sun! So wonderful, but I wonder how they made it like that, don't you?"<p>

The older twin whisked his head towards the lovely voice of his sister. He smiled gently in her direction but remained mute. She tackled him to the ground, keeping her innocent grin plastered on her soft almost angelic face.

"Why don't you talk lately? The sky is stunning and you usually praise the graphics of games, but today you aren't speaking."

He shrugged and pressed his gentle lips against her forehead. The child pushed herself off her elder brother sulking and began to walk towards the cave; Len tagged behind, snickering obnoxiously loudly.

* * *

><p>Peering over at the two adolescents, a group bathed in black hid within the shadows.<p>

"I wonder what a bunch of Level 1's are doing in a Level 30 cave."

"I guess they don't know better, they should've stuck to the tutorial though."

"True, let's ambush them!" A third member nearly jumped out of their hiding place before being choked and flung back. Len quickly spun his head in the direction of the rather loud crash and spotted the group. He clutched his sibling's shoulders tightly and gestured her to continue forward.

"Look what you did, you dimwit! You let the boy see us! We can't ambush them; it isn't right!"

"Why can't we help them from getting into trouble?" A much younger voice spoke up.

"We aren't allowed to; our job is to scout the land and report any concern, bugs or glitches to the Queen, nothing more, nothing less."

"Still…why can't we help them just because we want to?" The child replied.

"We just can't! If someone sees us doing that, we can lose our jobs! Why are you guys so hooked on helping these fools?"

'I'm not sure," the three muttered in unison, "I am just compelled to them."

* * *

><p>"Len, is something wrong?"<p>

"Hmm? Oh sorry Rin, just making sure you're here." Len hastily lied.

"A-alright, so where are all the monsters?"

"Shhh, I think I can hear them."

Len swiftly drew a match from his pocket and flung it ahead of the pair. Multiple shrieks from monsters fought against the blazing fire.

"Rin, run!" Len bellowed. He shoved Rin into a room before sealing the door, bolted to the wall.

Rin, hearing the screams of her brother; flustered around for a health potion of sorts. She clutched an average sized bottle and held it close until the noise died down. She then burst the door open and watched her brother's state. Her shoulders quivered as her arms trembled, and the last thing she remembered; was hearing the laughs of her brother. She beamed brightly, reminiscing old memories.

* * *

><p>Blurred silhouettes surrounded the child. She followed the movements of, what she called her 'captors', in a rather creepy pattern.<p>

"Are y- fe—ing better –in?

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you were feeling better."

"Oh." That was all she could say, she could care less on how she felt if her brother wasn't next to her; she wasn't okay. Call her obsessive but she cared for her brother more than anything.

"My name is Haku, we 'found' you lying in a Level 30 cavern, what were you doing there?"

Rin observed the room. It was a small hospital ward, complete with mechanisms that went 'beep' leaning against frost-white walls and ceilings. Circled around her bed, stood adults, kids and teens her age; their hair shined different variations of the colour wheel. Rin felt plain being around such unique children. She sat up and peered at her now torn shirt; the shirt her brother got her. Whatever attacked her was going to pay; with their life. She growled at the thought, startling the circle.

"Huh? Ummm…I can't remember?" Rin felt confused. What just happened, where am I, where is Len? These thought's floated around like a bubble, in her mind.

"Haku, isn't she supposed to remember what happened?"

"No, we gave her a potion. It would be troublesome if she remembered what happened there."

"Then why did you ask?" Rin pouted.

Haku grinned mischievously, "Just to make sure you didn't remember."

'**Pang, Pang!**'

"What was that?" The children jumped.

"We have to go, c'mon guys." Haku was ready to jump out a nearby window, while Rin; still lying in bed, shook her head baffled.

"Wait, what's going on? Hold on for a minute, where are you going?" The poor blond nearly fell out of bed. She held her head in her hands before staring at the one person in the room still.

"Please stay; I really want someone to stay. My brother left and now I have no one left." Rin cried.

The boy watched Rin in curiosity, but was frozen to the floor. Several men let themselves in and slammed open the lone door that separated the duo from the assailants.

"Piko Utante, you are charged with robbery, homicide and kidnapping. This must be his partner. Grab the two of them; we are going back to the Queen." A guard clothed in camouflage ordered. The underlings clutched Rin carefully while others dragged the boy out.

"What are you talking about? Let me go, please! I have nothing to do with this! Let me explain!" Rin pleaded.

Piko on the other hand, allowed the guards to drag him out. His soulless eyes saw right through Rin. She gave up on struggling and fell limp. Again, the only thing that ran through her mind; was the memories of the smiles and laughs of her brother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Len, promise me you won't ever leave."<em>

"_Only if you promise to take care of me, I'm getting old you know."_

"_So am I, say; when we grow up, are you going to marry Yuzuki?"_

"_Yup, and you're gonna marry Maika, and Piko's going to marry IA!"_

"_We'll have a huge wedding! I can't wait till we get out of here!"_

"_I know right! Wanna blow up the place again?"_

"_Sure, but this time we have to invite Piko! And Ollie?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Please try not to get caught again!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin…."

"Rin…."

"Hmmm?" Rin groaned exaggeratedly.

"C'mon, we're going to see the Queen."

"Where are we again?"

"Ugh, we are in a carriage."

"Why?"

"Rin, do you remember anything?"

"Wait…. Oh yeah! Oh no, wait, this is your fault!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…. You were the one that was hurt. I just helped you."

"Can you two shut up!?"

Piko glanced over at the barking stagecoach and stuck his tongue out at him, causing Rin to roll her eyes. He inaudibly nudged a wooden window open and gazed over at Rin who kept a quizzical expression.

"What is he doing?" She muttered to herself.

He smiled gently at her and reached for her hand which she hesitated to give.

"Come, we are getting out of here before 'he' reaches the castle," Piko persuaded.

Rin touched Piko's finger before being hauled out of the moving vehicle.

"Are you insane?! You could've killed us! What are we going to do now?"

"Calm down Rin, look; we aren't dead, right? All we have to do is walk to town; from there we can sort ourselves out."

Rin groaned, hearing the word 'walk. 'This is a game, for goodness sake; shouldn't they be able to just buy a horse or a car from the store in the menu?'

"No, we can't, Rin; the game adjusts to whichever land we walk on. Since we are on a land in Medieval's Era, we don't have an online shop. Didn't you read the manual?"

'Great, I'm stuck with a telepath for a partner. Don't they have any sense of privacy?' Rin sighed deeply.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Whatever."

As they roamed the land of dragons, magic and all other things of the old times, Rin took her time to enjoy the little things in the game; from the way the grass swayed in sync with the wind, to the beautiful orange and drips of purple painted in the alluring sunset. A smile tugged at her lips while her small eyes grew in awe at the scenery.

'If only Len could see this, he would glow with excitement. I can already see him, right in front of me.'

Piko sensed her sadness and rested a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find your brother, okay?"

"She jumped in surprise at his words and quickly responded. "How did you know about my brother?"

"First, I read your mind. Secondly, I was there when you guys were attacked. Let's end this topic; it isn't a fun thing to discuss. So, what did you do in the real world?"

Rin was ready to question Piko but decided to drop the subject, knowing that he probably wouldn't answer. "Nothing actually, I hadn't gotten very far in life to be honest, it's hard to succeed in life where I live; only the poor and unpopular make it very far. They hate people who have money, yet they suck up to us like the dirty, fake and cruel individuals they are." Rin balled her fists and began to tense up. Piko chuckled at her and quickly massaged her back, soothing her.

"Not all poor beings are like that, true, they run the world but where I reside…. Or used to reside….." Piko's voice slowly became inaudible. He sighed uneasily, he stomped his foot and raised his head high.

"Nonetheless, we have to stay strong! We got to show those cold-hearted sops that they can never win!" His laugh echoed brightly, before fading into the swiftly incoming darkness. Rin brought her hand to her face and giggled along with the heterochromatic albino.

"I might start worrying for your health y'know." She intervened between her non-stop laughter.

"Believe me, all you pessimistic souls already are."

When the duo eventually calmed down, they began to get a glimpse of the dim oil lamps not too far ahead. Rin rushed over and squealed in joy.

"We're finally here, Piko! Let's get some food and find a hotel or whatever you people call it here!"

"Alright, they mightn't sell what you 'modern folks' sell, but I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

The two entered a building that Rin had to take her time to understand that it really existed. It appeared as if it was made by raw tree bark in a dome-like shape. A circular window reflected almost like a mirror at the full moon, captivating all who laid eyes on its beauty. Small clumps of grass messily sprawled out of the ground like a fence, protecting whatever was inside. A door carved with ancient scribes welcomed the pair inside warmly; again, Rin couldn't take her eyes off the quirky exterior. Piko peeped at the blond and grinned proudly at her amazement

"I've seen better," he yawned.

"Wow, what a way to ruin the landscape; it looks like your voice tore the precious thing in half."

"Talk about rude; let's go inside before it closes." Piko quickly ushered Rin inside and gently sealed the door.

"I guess the outside's beauty didn't make it inside," Rin muttered.

They sat at a table and waited for someone to take their order.

"We aren't staying here long so we'll have to do all the shopping later tonight."

"Why can't we stay?"

"Remember, we are fugitives, we need to move before news travels to here, and this is the only place remotely close to the road we came from."

"Okay, I'll budget our time quickly so we don't have to twiddle our thumbs wasting time."

"It's seven o' clock. Most shops here close at one, we have enough time to buy some souvenirs and goods for our next embark."

"That's great; we'll leave here as quickly as possible and get a room. We drop our stuff and buy some clothes, the sooner we fit in the better. Lastly, we can have some fun around the place but as soon as the area starts to thin out, we leave. In the morning we can awake early and buy food." Rin explained, Piko nodding every so often.

"Perfect! I thought I was going to have to be the brains!"

"Shut up."

As they conversed, a group of rowdy men searched high and low for them. To the locals, they appeared to be a group of boys familiar with the pair, but truth be told; they had evil intentions…..

**Sorry about the last chapter, if you were confused, I was making arcs for the story but for now all you need to remember is the parts that weren't in italics. Hope you enjoy this second chapter that I made today!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, welcome to Grant's Cavern! How may I help you?" A slim waitress greeted the two. Piko's eyes sparkled at the spectacle of her.

'_I've seen her before, but where?'_

"Can I have a menu please?" Rin monotonously ordered.

"Oh, you don't get menus here. Just order what you want and you get it!"

"Well, I won't make you work too hard. I'll get steak pork-chops with salad please."

"I-I-I Can I have lasagne please?"

"Sure, and what drinks?"

"I'll get a Pina Colada," Rin peered over at the stuttering boy and patted his thigh reassuringly.

"So will I."

"Ok, thanks. They'll arrive soon." She whisked away.

"What's wrong Piko?"

"I remember her from somewhere…" He muttered.

"Maybe you have seen her before."

"That doesn't matter now, we need to hurry. The Queen's men are most likely here already."

"I see, I'll go tell her the food is to go so we can leave quicker," she rushed off to inform the waitress of the new request.

Piko, meanwhile; observed the family-friendly diner. Forest green paint clashed with the occasional ketchup and beef stains abandoned by children's mischievous hands. Circular tables roamed at the edge of the dome joint while rectangle and squared tables right circling the bar in the middle of the room.

Piko stretched in his king size bed. He laid his head on his forearms and inhaled the fresh scent of sugar and flour from a bakery next door.

"Rin, tomorrow we're going to that bakery and some bread and cheese."

'Yes your royal highness, hurry and get over here, we're leaving before it gets late."

"Alright, where are we going first?" Piko wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Mmmm, orange has never smelt better." He murmured; his head drowning in the depths of her flaxen coloured hair.

"Thanks weirdo, let's go!" Rin tugged on Piko's arm and heaved him out the cabin.

Whilst they walked down the crowded path, Rin stared in awe at the bright lights while Piko scanned the area for signs of soldiers or suspicious looking men. They entered a clothing store and found 'normal' appearing clothing. The first thing the twosome saw; were rings upon rings of apparel. Piko's eyes bulged at the scene of so many garbs. Modern, country, flashy, and traditional wear were lined in symmetrical rows and columns endlessly. Rin blushed softly at the adorable look of astonishment in his eyes. Shortly after viewing mountains of clothes; Rin whirled around in a violet, pleated skirt, complimented with a navy, shoulder-less top bringing attention to a glowing sapphire garment sewn on the chest section of the attire. She tied her black laces and beamed at her cute sky blue high tops.

"Piko, can I dye my hair as well?"

"If you will pay for it, sure." He grumbled, dusting off non-existent dust from his cobalt jean jacket, underneath lied a black V-neck and ordinary black jeans. He was almost indistinguishable from the darkness if it weren't for his shimmering hair and eyes illuminating the darkness. He shoved Rin out the store and onto the sidewalk.

"What happened to you? Did someone walk in on you while you were dressing? We have to go back and pay." Rin tugged on the albino's arm whereas he resisted.

"C'mon Piko; we can get in trouble for this. Let's go now!"

He hauled her into a dark alley. Her hairs stood on end at his harsh touch and she immediately felt a chill slowly making its way up her back. The dark, narrow space surrounded by dead, grey concrete which little streaks of blood was splattered upon, encouraged her inner childish fear of the darkness; and that it was not happy to be trespassed so they began closing in on her. She blinked and the walls appeared as if they hadn't moved at all. It was all just hallucinations. The area was dead silent and Piko's grip in addition to his cold glare did not help the matter in any way.

It was definitely not tranquil.

"Piko?"

"Listen Rin, you are a criminal now, **paying** is not on your agenda. Do not attract attention or we will be caught. Do you know what happens when you are caught? You die."

"…."

Rin said no more for the rest of the night. She still didn't quite understand Piko's outburst but decided not to push it. She kept her head down and thought about her brother.

'_Where is he right now? I wonder what happened when I passed out; we were going to have so much fun. Then, all that occurred, I wonder what could've happened if we weren't ambushed. We would probably be staying at a hotel telling each other stories and legends. I can't ever have my brother with me for more than five minutes can I? First you separate us at birth and now that he finally reunites with me; he is __stolen from my grasp. Why? Why can't I be happy just once?'_

"Rin, we need to go. Lily says we're being followed, we need to get our stuff and leave the count- you okay?"

Piko peered over at his companion before sighing deeply. He clasped her hand and began leisurely walking towards the cabin.

"Stop thinking about your brother, it's not helping the situation at all. Did you hear anything of what I said?"

"Sorry, do we have everything right now?"

"No, I'm sorry we're going to have to return when we've lost those darn guards."

"Wait here. Lily, you go buy a campsite and the equipment we're gonna need for the outside. Rin, come with me, we need to make sure you're safe for now."

"What're you going to do?"

"I have to pack our stuf- Oh! You can buy some bread for us. Go to the bakery and buy enough to last us tomorrow." Piko transferred in-game money to her account.

"Thanks!" She yelled before dashing off towards the bakery and disappeared into the building.

He ran into the temporary home and took one last look at what he was about to leave. It was a normal bedroom with a tiny fridge and a bathroom walled off from the rest of the cabin. He grabbed the packed food and his bag before leaving immediately. He stood at the front of the building before bumping into a certain blond.

"L-lily!? W-How are you here already? Where's Rin?"

"Calm down Piko, she is by the bakery, I saw her there, c'mon let's go see her!"

She dragged Piko over to the bakery, where Rin; too focused in her thoughts to see them, was heading out of the bakery.

"AUGH!" She screamed.

"Sorry, wow we really are doting now aren't we? We need to go, pronto!" Piko chuckled.

He and Lily went ahead of Rin and held a rather joyous conversation while Rin scurried behind, still thinking about Len.

'_Maybe I should stop thinking about him. It's only going to make me sick. I pray he is okay, it would hurt me if something were to happen to him. Life will go on and maybe one day I might be able to see him! He would probably tell me to stop worrying about him. I hope you are alright Len, wherever you are'_

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. So cliché and rushed. Please review! Next chapter will either be a backstory or in Len's situation. Choose one in your reviews, the most chosen option will be the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, do you know the currant whereabouts of the Queen?"

"Not as of yet soldier, I am extremely frightened for the safety of her."

"Do you think she has eloped with that dreaded blond lad?"

"Most likely, the last person to see her was Gakupo I presume. He most likely sent her on her way."

"Darn that ignorant fool! Such men should not belong in our kingdom. He is always the reason for our predicaments. I have no idea why the Queen brought in such a beast."

"She always does that. Be glad it wasn't Amatsuki; then we would have a problem."

"True, that boy is the motivation of the Queen's mischievous behaviour. But lest break this manner of idle chatter, we have our Queen to find!"

"Yes, sir, I shall tell the leader of this quandary and have the army put a stop to those fiendish boys!"

Both men immediately vanished to perform the discussed plan. However, little did they know; right around the corner, sat two grinning teens.

* * *

><p>"Ito, I can't believe we actually escaped! All you did was snap your finger and instantly we were outside the gardens! How did you do that?"<p>

"Oh Mayu, magicians never show their secrets."

"Well you are a demon, not a magician. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Definitely not by my place! I guess we can go to the walled off area, though I doubt they'll let us in." Ito pouted.

Koysundra; commonly known as the walled-off area, is a large isolated village, that is surrounded by towering walls made from a special material derived from magic. The people are cut off and are usually introverted. Only the Royal Family and others sent by them are allowed to access this territory, everyone else are either slain by the monsters that plague the area or threatened and later executed by the government of the area. Some, very rarely, are taken into the place but aren't able to leave. Most people who know of this land avoid trespassing the forsaken grounds.

"Are you sure we should be going into Koysundra? Why don't we visit Wonderland? It's much safer than here." Mayu suggested. Her eyebrows were slanting downwards and miniscule drops of sweat were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Do you need a towel?" Ito inquired. He unstrapped a backpack from on his back and peered inside. She shook her head in response. He shrugged and began to fish inside the bag. Pulling out a bottle of water, he screwed open the cap before having the bottle snatched out of his hands.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted a bottle of water. That's not very nice now is it?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off from more, smart backtalk coming from Mayu.

"What, you didn't say anything about water, you said 'Do you want a towel?' and I said no. Where in that conversation do you hear 'Do you want water?'? Answer that."

He snatched the flask of clear liquid and took plentiful gulps.

"Listen, this is my water, if you wanted water; you should have said so." Ito replied matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, a bit faster pace than before. Ito grabbed her hand and dragged her right back, next to him.

"You're annoying you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hurry up guys! It's really hot!" A short teen whined, his chocolate brown hair; which glimmered in the Sunlight, made him feel as if it were about to catch on fire.

"I'm burning up out here, waiting on those fool; they're probably taking their sweet time to get here too!"

* * *

><p>"Calm down Amatsuki, this is the Queen y'know; she always takes a long while to get to places. I just hope she and Ito don't get struck by Cupid out there, or else I will shoot him."<p>

Amatsuki sighed deeply and contemplated on how seriously overprotective his friend was. He decided not to overthink on the situation too much and decided to change to a new subject.

"Where're we going after this? I hope we aren't headed for that walled off area."

"I already told you, we're going to Wonderland."

"Good, I can change out of this drab outfit and into an adorable rabbit suit!" Amatsuki squealed and hopped around the greenery.

"I swear; you are such a girl sometimes."

"You know, sometimes I wonder where your sister is. Is it true the Rebels caught her?"

"Sadly, yes; but she'll be in good hands."

"There you are! I'm finally not alone with Mr. Magician and his junky tricks! Oh how I've missed you guys so much!" Mayu rushed and greeted the two young men with a surprise hug; nearly sending the two off their feet.

"H-hey Mayu, I can see you're in a happy mood. We're off to Wonderland to keep off the Kingdoms trail for now." Amatsuki nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Mayu, I missed you dearly as well! You have no idea how long we've been waiting on you!"

She ran her hands through the boy's hair before pecking his cheek.

"Len, I'm sorry or making you guys wait. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Can you two please quit with the romance please? It's really stupid and we have better things to do." Ito groaned loud enough for the lovebirds to hear his jealous cries. Mayu shook her head and giggled slightly before skipping towards the pouting young adult.

"I don't wish to hear your apology; we've already wasted enough time." He grouched, clasping an emerald-green leaf; then crushing the greenery with a cold fist.

"Aww, someone's jealous, don't worry; your sweetheart will join us soon." Len cooed sarcastically; placing a hand on the boys shoulder. Ito rolled his coffee eyes and shrugged Len off, leading the group off into a warm Wonderland.

* * *

><p>"Haku, when are we going to get Piko back?" A young brunette squeaked approaching a weary albino.<p>

"I'm not very sure, Yuki. We might have to meet him in Koysundra or Wonderland; depending on where Len plans to go at the time." She muttered quietly to the small child.

"I hope we get to go to Wonderland, I heard the Bunny is coming!"

"Haha, I think so as well Yuki, Koysundra is in a rather dangerous plight. We shouldn't get involved if we want to keep ourselves safe."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a lot of explaining to do, first, I got super sick and couldn't really move a lot, then school started and my sleeping schedule got jacked up; to the point where I couldn't open my eyes or else I would have gotten dizzy. So now, I am recovering and am trying to stick with this story.<strong>

**NOTE: Ito and Amatsuki are not O.C's; they are Utaites. Ito sings Connecting by Halolsy, and Amatsuki sings Blessing, I think also by Halolsy. Check those two songs out if you want to see who they are; these songs are epic! So please look at them in your spare time! ^-^**

**Wish me luck for the next chapter, where we will return to Rin, Lily and Piko!**


End file.
